khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Disaster in Durotar
The Disaster in Durotar was a recent event that took place during the Khazari Empire's efforts in securing intel on their current arch enemy, Garrosh Hellscream and his loyalists. Overview Grand Emperor Rala'Khan began to further the Empire's efforts in Kalimdor by sending spies and groups of his assassins, wilderness stalkers and intel gatherers to several areas near Orgrimmar and Darnassus. Of course, the purpose of this was to gather as much intelligence as possible to gain useful information, such as troop movements, caravans, defences, ect. Over a span of a month or two, things had gone well in the favor for the Empire. So much information was gathered to the point that the troop movements were almost now predictable to the Empire's forces. However, these camps would take a fine amount of resources to maintain and the camps weren't prepared enough for large assaults. It was not the purpose of these camps, they were not war-camps, no siege weaponry of any kind to defend themselves, mostly simplistic camps that can be packed up in mere moments if things went south. Durotar was an unforgiving land, barren of any useful resources. Khazari troops had fair amounts of trouble trying to maintain the camps into a healthy status, thanks to the Orcs also scrounging for resources wherever they may turn up. Soon, the espionage camps would eventually call for aid to the Empire. Rala'Khan answered of course, sending reinforcement and supplies by ship. It was risky, most of Durotar was in Orcish control, so Rala'Khan would try to take advantage and create the Darkspear Peace Treaty to safely move his reinforcements and supplies into the region. Vol'jin, not yet abiding by the Peace Treaty, disallowed the Khazari to dock on the Echo Isles to unload their cargo. The Khazari Troops then split themselves up into smaller groups, in order to keep a low profile in case of any Horde spymasters. One of the groups had trouble with Orc raiders, holding them back but most likely, this would cause a problem in the future. The supplies and reinforcements would arrive to the camp, the troops quite pleased with the swift delivery. The camp began looking like a war-camp, it had much more hardened defences and troop numbers. It was assumed that, due to the size of the camp increasing, an orc spy had them figured as a war-camp preparing for attack. A few weeks later, on a campfire-lit night, Khazari spies and troops had began preparing intel to be sent back to the Khazari Isles. Apparently, Rala'Khan had arrived in the Echo Isles to speak with Vol'jin on the efforts in Durotar. A witch-doctor in the camp had announced he had sensed the Grand Emperor's presence and called for him, sending waves through the spirit realm. Rala'Khan sensed the calls and answered, allowing himself to slip through for a short time to appear at the Witch-Doctor. From there, he was personally presented the intel gathered by the spies, to which he was grateful. Out of nowhere, a huge molten rock rained from the sky and smashed a tent into nothing, killing the resting Trolls inside. Apparently, a spy had found the camp and reported it to Garrosh personally, albeit how well hidden it was. Hell rained from the skies as artillery slammed into unsuspecting Trolls. Chaos erupted and the troops struggled to calm and maintain themselves, even as their Emperor bellowed orders at them. Orcish troops charged toward the small camp, hundreds of them. They had outnumbered the Khazari 4 to 1, for it wasn't a war-camp prepared for such an assault. The Orcs had kept throwing molten boulders upon the small camp. Most, if not all Trolls were killed by the siege weaponry that fell from above. Only Rala'Khan and a small group of survivors stood against the oncoming orcs storming toward them. Rala'Khan began casting large bolts of Voodoo energies toward the orcs, trying to put them down before they clashed together. The other troops did what they could, casting voodoo, shooting arrows, whatever it took. It was not long until they clashed, the few trolls survived onslaughts of orcs for a great amount of time before eventually falling to fatigue. Rala'Khan kept fighting, until even he too, was growing weary. The amount of orcish soldiers was so large for such a small camp, it seemed as a pathetic attempt to overwhelm the Khazari. It was until Rala'Khan was the last Troll standing, did he attempt to unleash the form of Larakh the Serpent God. This would be cut short, as he was pelted with arrows and was forced to his knees by a great amount of orcs. He was to be brought to Orgrimmar alive, to be executed in an attempt to put the Khazari Empire into disarray. Rala'khan had to have 15 or more orcs to transport him safely through Orgrimmar to stop him from escaping. He was tortured by Garrosh Hellscream himself in an attempt to grab information on the Empire, to which Rala'Khan spoke not a single word. This resulted in the loss of his right eye. The aftermath of this event was tragic. The camp in Durotar was completely wiped out, Rala'Khan was left feeling heavy with guilt, believing it was his doing that caused the attack. Only a handful of Trolls had managed to slip away. Rala'Khan managed to slip away from Orgrimmar, using his extensive powers. He then, dissapeared into an unknown location in the Khazari Isles, meditating and calming himself for a long time. He recently returned to his rightful place, even more hatred burning within to fuel the war against the Horde. Notes *The amount of Khazari Troops in the espionage camps averaged 25-50 Trolls. The amount of Orcs sent to destroy the camp in Durotar, was around 500 or more and were armed with siege weaponry. *Rala'Khan had almost shifted into the form of the Serpent God Larakh, which may have turned the onslaught into their favor. *Rala'Khan was said to be gone for two months before returning to his seat in Zul'Khazar, his powers are said to have increased in potency due to meditation. *The exact place where Rala'Khan dissapeared to is unknown, however it can be speculated that he traveled to Kelrajas, which is known as a place of rejuvenation and meditation.